


you've been watching too much tv

by likewinning



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Comment Fic, Community: comment_fic, Domestic, M/M, bucky barnes is ruining my life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-17
Updated: 2014-06-17
Packaged: 2018-02-05 02:43:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1802419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/likewinning/pseuds/likewinning
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Netflix passwords are serious business. Originally written for comment_fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you've been watching too much tv

Steve is puzzled. He knows he hasn’t watched all of _Lost_ yet – he and Bucky have been trying to coordinate their schedules to finish up the last two seasons for a while, which Sam has assured him is worth his time. But when he loads up Netflix, it says he’s already completed season six.

He looks over at Bucky, who’s in the kitchen, fighting with the microwave because apparently in all his time as a killing machine Bucky never had to heat up a bag of popcorn. Natasha’s always saying that between the two of them, they need some kind of 21st century babysitter. _You know, someone to guide you through programming your DVR and Facebook politics._

"Bucky, " Steve says, as Bucky comes back into the living room with a half-burnt bag of popcorn, "did you finish _Lost_ without me?"

For a former assassin, Bucky lies about as well as Steve. "No," he says, and when Steve raises his eyebrows, "Well, _yeah_ , but you were gone. I was just going to act surprised at the same time as you."

Steve sighs. It's kind of endearing that Bucky would watch it again with him anyway, but also irritating that he skipped ahead in the first place. "I can't believe you watched without me," he says. "How did you even know my password?"

Bucky stares him down. He has this way of doing that, sometimes, that still makes Steve feel about 5'4".

"Steve," Bucky says slowly. "Your username is 'Bucky.' Your password, shockingly, is also 'Bucky.'"

Steve feels his face heat up, and Bucky's laughing at him, but his annoyance at the whole _Lost_ situation fades a bit because Bucky doesn't laugh, much, and Steve likes the sound.

They settle on the couch to watch their show, and Bucky comments as the opening title pops up, "You know, someone from a master spy agency should be a little more concerned about their own security."

Steve sighs, and flicks a piece of burnt popcorn at Bucky. "Just shut up and watch."


End file.
